


Some Fairytale Bliss

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Praise Kink, Subspace, Telepathy, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Soulmates!AU where you can mentally link with a compatible partner by achieving a sense of peace and relaxation together and from each other. Tyler and Jamie get creative with how to get Tyler to focus long enough to get them there.





	Some Fairytale Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).

> Thank you so much to DizzyRedhead for such an AMAZING prompt. I ended up having too many ideas for this, but I think I managed to get it down to something I'm pretty happy with. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Additional inspiration and influence from ["Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs), which is also the source for the title.

Tyler gasped at the wet chill on the back of his neck. "Ice cube." He gasped out, shivering. A trail of liquid sliding down his spine.

"Very good." Jamie's voice was low and dark. Warm and comforting in the dark of the room.

The room wasn't actually dark, as far as Tyler knew. It wasn't dark when Jamie had put the blindfold on him, but with the supple, dark leather wrapped across his face, Tyler wouldn't know anyways.

It was almost two years ago they discovered they were compatible, completely by accident. It was a string of bad games, Tyler was feeling a little more lonely, perhaps? He'd just wanted to feel like they weren't in freefall for a couple hours, get his mind off of things, so he'd called Jamie and invited himself over for dinner. 

It was after dinner, warm and full and content, Tyler had bullied Jamie (not unwillingly) into watching a movie together, and lying on the couch, head on Jamie's thigh, Tyler had felt the first brush of Jamie's mind against his when Jamie had threaded his fingers through Tyler's hair.

They'd both been so shocked and startled the connection broke immediately; Tyler had fallen off the couch.

Staring up at Jamie from his knees --Jamie looking down at him with wide, brown eyes-- Tyler had closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to Jamie's knee and said, "Do it again."

The trouble was, Tyler was bad at this. He loved everything they did together, even when it didn't work, really. He was so grateful for Jamie's willingness to try and try again to figure out the best way to link their minds.

It was well known the best way to link minds was from a place of calm and peace, and though Jamie was perfectly capable of being the steady rock in the chaotic waters of Tyler's life, Tyler himself… wasn't. He liked it that way, liked doing six things at once, keeping track of everything on the ice, his next shift, his last shift, what he needed to take care of his dogs-

"You're thinking too much again," Jamie scolded, and Tyler realized there was a faint, almost tickling touch rubbing over his shoulder.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I-"

"I just need to be more diligent," Jamie said, ignoring Tyler's apology. 

Tyler listened to Jamie's footsteps across the room, probably to the toy closet, the jangling clicks of a chain, the slight creak of a spring. "Nipple clamps."

Jamie's footsteps stopped for just a moment, when he spoke, his voice was approving. "Very good. Unfortunately, it won't stop me from putting them on you."

Tyler swallowed and nodded.

Jamie knelt in front of Tyler, hand stroking through his hair, shower damp from practice. "This isn't a punishment. You're doing great. I just need to make sure you're here with me."

Tyler nodded again.

"Color?"

"Green," Tyler replied, shoulders easing and relaxing, he straightened, unconsciously presenting his chest. With his arms bound to his ankles behind him, and his own kneeling position, it was easy to do.

"That's it." Jamie fastened the clamps to Tyler's pecs, the tight pull to the tips of his nerves both distracting and grounding. It was difficult to wander off into his own head when the slightest shift pulled at something deep in his gut, connected straight to his dick.

Tyler breathed slow and deep through the tension. He could feel the muzzy cloud on the edge of his awareness now.

_'That's it, stay with me now,'_ it seemed to say.

This time, when Tyler felt the tickling strands trailing over his bicep, he couldn't think of anything else but "Skate laces."

"Very good. Much better." Jamie murmured, and Tyler beamed.

The feeling in the back of Tyler's mind glowed with approval and Tyler tipped his head back to reach for it. 

"No, hold your position." Jamie's voice cut in, as the light started to fade. "Don't force it. Let it come to you."

Tyler sighed, squirming. He wanted it now. Wanted Jamie deep inside him, pressed against him everywhere, body and soul.

Jamie sighed. "Open your mouth."

Tyler did, mumbling, "fingers," around Jamie's fingers when the other man eased them past his lips.

"Suck, lips only, no tongue, and no teeth." Jamie demanded.

It was a strange request, and a strange sensation, Tyler normally loved lapping and sucking at anything and everything Jamie gave him, but figuring out how to touch with his mouth, and only his mouth. It was a new challenge. One that he rose to with determination.

"Now, what is this?" Jamie asked, a heavy, cool smoothness pressed to Tyler's collar, near his neck. Jamie rolled it over his chest, just brushing at the edge of Tyler's swollen nipples.

Tyler hissed, but managed to keep his teeth away from Jamie's fingers as he thought. This one was more difficult. It was heavy, but not particularly firm. It felt cool, but like the chill came from somewhere other than the object itself, like something inside it was cool. Tyler pulled off of Jamie's fingers when he realized what it had to be. "Water bottle. One of the Gatorade squeeze bottles."

"Excellent." Jamie's voice was warm and heavy with pride.

Tyler opened his mouth for Jamie's fingers again, but Jamie shook his head. Tyler could feel that Jamie shook his head, even without seeing it, and moaned.

"I think you're ready for something else."

"Okay…" Tyler sighed, licking his lips.

Jamie paused for a moment. "Almost, not just yet."

Tyler whined, swallowing thickly. He wanted it. He was ready for it. He- he could wait. He would wait. Jamie asked him to wait, so he would. Even if he didn't want to.

The rush of approval from the connection in his mind was as sweet as the first rush of ice under his skates after an injury.

"Not long now, I promise."

Tyler nodded, opening his mouth as Jamie held something out for him, sliding it between his lips. It was almost what he wanted. Long and smooth, mostly tasteless, a firmness against his lips and tongue. _'Dildo.'_ he thought automatically.

"That one was hardly a test, now." Jamie chuckled, stepping over to the bed again. "You're doing great, almost done, I promise. Then I'll give you everything you want."

Tyler smiled against the plastic cock in his mouth, sucking it in until the flared base was flush to his face. This was one of the shorter ones, almost more of a plug than a proper dildo, but it was the perfect size and shape for this, and Tyler loved when Jamie got it out for him.

"God, you're gorgeous. Love seeing you this way." Jamie's fingers tangled in Tyler's hair, turning his face up for Jamie to peruse.

The pull on Tyler's scalp and at his chest, the wet drool on his face, the sense of peace and accomplishment he could feel, warm and bubbling in his gut. It burst up inside his mind, and he could feel when Jamie joined him, the both of them together. He groaned, cock throbbing at the sudden, intimacy.

_'That's it. I knew you could do it, Ty.'_

Tyler whined, burrowing into the feeling of Jamie's praise and encouragement. It burned inside him, filling him up and growing, pulsing deep inside him. _'Want it all'_.

_'Alright, hold still._ Jamie's voice echoed inside Tyler's skull.

Tyler held, perfectly still, waiting. It could have been moments or eons, he would have stayed there for Jamie. When Jamie returned, pressing himself to Tyler's back, the bond flared awake between them again, glowing and pulling them up and up.

Tyler didn't squirm, didn't twitch, but he whined. A high, keening sound.

_'So needy.'_

Tyler pushed all of his impatience at Jamie. He was empty. He needed Jamie now.

_'Okay, okay. Fuck, calm down or you're gonna make me come before I can even get inside you.'_

Tyler pulled back, swaying on the feelings of warmth and contentment they shared. A ship at sea, anchored to Jamie.

The first press of fingers to his hole in the real world was secondary to the feeling of Jamie tying them together in their minds. The edges between them blurring and blending the longer the connection held.

Tyler basked in the light, letting his own feelings glow out of him, just to hear Jamie swear. He grinned at the sound of it. Jamie was just as desperate as he was, as much as he liked to pretend to be above it. Fanning the flames did nothing to abate either of them though, just made both of them half-clumsy with want. Not that Tyler cared, he had Jamie in his mind, and he trusted Jamie would fuck him good and hard before they were done.

"Fucking menace," Jamie growled, biting the meat of Tyler's back and pulling.

Tyler laughed around a groan and wiggled his hips back, pushing onto Jamie's fingers, which were wet and eager and stretching him open. He was ready, wanted Jamie closer. Closest. He pushed his desires at Jamie and heard the man hiss.

_'Yeah? You want that?'_

In moments, a tug of rope, a deft hand, and Tyler's hands fell free.

He dropped forward catching himself just in time to press back against Jamie's hand. He was ready.

"I know, just-" Jamie's hands were quick as he tugged Tyler's ankles free then rolled him over, spreading his thighs and sliding between them.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Jamie, pulling him close. Jamie's cock brushed against Tyler's hole and then he was pushing inside, tight and hot and fast. Tyler groaned against the plastic cock in his mouth, arching up. He clung to Jamie as Jamie fucked him, hard and fast.

The connection grew between them, bright and vibrant. Jamie grunted, his fingertips bruising Tyler's hips and thighs with the force of his grip. Tyler wanted to hold back, hold on, make it last forever. His cock jerked, and he whined.

_'I know. Me too, so close… You're so fucking hot, Ty.'_

Tyler screamed as his cock pulsed and jerked and came, spitting come across his chest and belly.

Jamie followed him over in seconds, the pleasure flooding the link too much to resist. They soared together, one bond, two souls.

They lay together, swaddled in the fluffy cloud of their minds and gasped for breath.

Tyler turned his head to spit out the dildo and said, "I- you- fuck… that was amazing…"

Jamie pushed himself up to look down at Tyler, his face fuzzy and fond around the edges. "You too, you know."

Tyler flushed, rolling his eyes in false bravado. It was silly to deny, or talk around. When he could feel everything Jamie felt and knew Jamie could feel the same. It was kind of hard to ignore. "Yeah, yeah. Just…"

Jamie leaned in, pressing a kiss to Tyler's lips. _'It's okay. I understand. You did good today.'_

Tyler relaxed, letting the tension ease out of him. He knew Jamie understood, could feel it first-hand, but it was nice to hear it anyways. "Bed?"

"Sure, just…." Jamie heaved a small sigh of his own. "Try not to fall asleep yet? I want to…"

Tyler felt the bubble of warmth inside his mind, fainter now that they were done, but still strong and pure. "Yeah, me too." He closed his eyes, pressed his face to Jamie's shoulder. "Me too."


End file.
